Yuna of the Akatsuki
by Sonicnshadow321
Summary: Yuna was a young girl from Konaha, friends with Naruto and Sakura until they forgot her when Sasuke came along. Feeling forgotten, she ran away and met Leader Pein who recruted her to the Akatsuki. Read on to see the rest....


_A soft padding of feet could barely be heard as they went down the streets of Konaha in the rain. Small puffs of breath hung in the air, visible by the cold that grasped the village. A young child, a girl, ran down the streets. Her black hair was tossed about as she ran through the rain, finally getting outside the gates of Konaha. She stood for a second before collapsing to the wet grass below her, her black hair plastered to her face and scattered about the ground. Tears were running from her eyes, but it would have been hard to tell. "Well, what's a young girl doing out here?" She brought her head up to see a man standing before her; shadowed features except for his silver eyes hat were focused on her.  
__She blinked as she just stared at him, their gazes locking together. "I'll ask again. What're you doing out here?" He asked, squatting down to meet her eye level. She sat up onto her knees and stared at him, her gaze not faltering even once. "Um…I-I'm running away." She said softly. She knew that was a crappy excuse, she didn't even know if she could get far enough before some chunin or jonin were sent after her. "Running away? Whatever for." He asked, staring towards the open gate leading into the village then back at her. She looked down, a bit happy to be out of his gaze. "No one cares about me anymore. They're all forgetting about me. I don't want to be anywhere I'm not wanted." She answered softly, wiping her eyes free of tears and rain.  
__He looked upon her with slight pity. A seven year old girl being forgotten? He hadn't truly heard such things, at least not often. But then again, this could be a good opportunity. A child, who wasn't yet trained in the way of a ninja, was open, minded to the world and ready to learn about anything. He could be raising the next S-ranked criminal. "Well then, I have a place for you. We'll take care of you and you'll never be forgotten. I promise." He whispered standing and holding a hand out for her. She stared up at him then his hand. "Y-You would do that for me?" She asked softly as she stared back up at him.  
__He nodded slowly; his hand which was still shadowed began to drip with the water that poured from the clouds as black as the shadow and the young girl's hair. She stood slowly, her clothes soaking wet, chilling her to the bone. She had to admit, this was a great chance and she had already left Konaha. She slipped her small, trembling hand into his, clasping it lightly. His fingers closed around her hand and began to lead her away from the gate, her trailing next to him, into the darkness that surrounded the world outside the village's gates. _

A pair of eyes opened in the dim darkness, staring at the ceiling. The violet shined with both interest and boredom. A figure sat up in the bed that rested in a small room. "Mm, my head." It mumbled as it turned on the light. With the light now on, the figure could be seen as a young seventeen year old girl. Her long black hair cascaded down her back to her waist were it rested but tussled about, as if she had been having a nightmare during her sleep. She scratched the back of her head as she looked around her room. Two kanta swords rested in the corner on the far side. Some kunai and shurikens rested on the desk on the farther side. Target papers were hung on the walls each had holes straight in the middle.  
She slid herself across the cool, black silk of her sheets, letting her bare feet rest on the gray carpeted floor. She stopped, staring at the ground then stood, dragging her feet to the door where she opened it and walked out. She was on the second level of a two story building. The second floor was rooms where people stayed. In the middle was a huge opening to look down into the living room of the building. She leaned against the railing as she looked down. She noticed two people on the couch then groaned as she saw the ivory haired boy on the left. She could hear him yelling profanities, tossing them around like a sailor. The man next to him had a mask pulled up over his mouth and nose. He was yelling back at him until she rubbed her temples.  
She grabbed the railing then flipped down. She landed gracefully on her feet, her hair trailing down behind her and resting to its original position. Straitening up, she looked at them both. "Alright you two what's-"She stopped as she stared at the two. She hadn't noticed until now that the ivory haired man had on nothing but underwear. She covered her eyes quickly and squealed lightly. "Hidan, you ass! Put some clothes on!" She shouted. "Hell no! Why the fuck do I need to fucking take shit from you?!" He shouted. "Because I'm a girl Hidan! I don't need to see a guy in underwear! Dear Lord my eyes!" She said, holding back laughter at taunting him like she so often did. She heard him grumble and get up. "A man can't be a man anymore. Fuck." He mumbled and he walked off.  
After a few seconds, she heard the deep voice of the other man. "He's gone Yuna, you can look now." She opened her eyes to see the other man and she sighed lightly. "Thank you Kakuzu." She smiled. He nodded. "No problem. I should be thanking you. I was trying to get him to at least put some pants on. He wouldn't do it." He said, looking to were Hidan had left. Yuna nodded. "Hidan is a stubborn one, he is." She smiled as she began to walk. "Where're you going?" He asked. She shrugged. "Dunno. I might go try to find Deidara-sama." She said, waving with her back to him as she began to walk around the base in search of a certain blond.


End file.
